FM Hogwarts
by Crystal-pao
Summary: Bienvenidos a FM Hogwarts, nosotros, Ron, Harry y Hermione la conducimos, y creamos nuestras propias canciones!! CAPITULO 5 ARRIBA!!!!!!! porfiss dejen Reviews porque no creo que siga con esta historia... :(
1. 1° Capítulo

Voz: Hola… ¿Se escucha bien?, ¿Dean Estas seguro que conectaste bien los cables?  
  
Dean: Ron, es la 7° vez que me preguntas lo mismo, y es la 7° vez que te digo que si, que están bien conectados, además, vos no podes hablar mucho porque no tenés ni idea de qué es un cable.  
  
Ron: Si, eso es verdad. (Ron mira un cartelito que dice FUERA DE TRANSMICIÓN)  
  
Harry: ¿Ya está todo listo o no?  
  
Hermione: (Cantando) Demasiado lista para dejarte escapar… y… ¿ya esta?, mi voz ya esta preparada para cantar.  
  
Ron: la mía también… pero si Dean no se apura…  
  
Dean: ya, ya casi, mientras pueden ir llamando a las demás personas o ¿no?  
  
Harry: eso es muy cierto. Bien, necesitamos que este aquí: Neville Longbottom, Vicktor Krum, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang y unos cuantos más y… ¿Qué?, no lo puedo creer!!, ¿Cómo demonios vamos a traer a Lord Voldemort sin que me mate primero?. ¿Quién hizo estos repartos?  
  
Dean: Fue Snape Harry, fue Snape, y si este maldito cable no se dobla te juro que…  
  
Harry: ¿Dónde demonios está Snape?  
  
Snape: Estoy aquí Potter…  
  
Harry: (riendo nerviosamente), jeje Snape, disculpe, pero… ¿Cómo vamos a traer a Voldemort a que cante sin que me mate primero?  
  
Snape: ese no es mi problema Potter. Tu quisiste ser el productor, muy bien, arréglatelas solo.  
  
(cierra la puerta de un portazo y sale de los estudios)  
  
Ron: Harry, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que el comienzo del programa salga bien.  
  
Hermione: Dean, ¿Falta mucho?  
  
Dean: no, ya esta!!!!!! ESTA LISTO!!  
  
Harry: Todos a sus puestos!!!  
  
(Se colocan los auriculares Harry, Ron y Hermione. Se acercan al micrófono. Y miran fijamente un cartelito que ahora dice EN EL AIRE)  
  
Dean: YA!!!!!  
  
Harry: buenas tardes oyentes, nos encontramos aquí en…  
  
Hermione: FM Hogwarts.  
  
Harry: Así es querida Hermione, buenas tardes a ti también, ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy?  
  
Hermione: Muy bien Harry.  
  
Harry: ¡Que suerte!, y aquí a mi lado tengo a mi amigo… Ron Weasley, ¿Cómo estas Ron el día de hoy?  
  
Ron: Muy bien también Harry. Les quería contar que hemos podido habilitar nuestra propia cadena de Radio gracias al Ministerio de Magia y…  
  
Dean: (Tose muy fuerte)  
  
Ron: Ah!!!, si claro, gracias a Dean Thomas que preparó todo eso de los clabes.  
  
Harry: Cables Ron, Cables.  
  
Ron: Sí, eso mismo!!  
  
Hermione: Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con nuestra transmisión?  
  
Harry: ¡Me parece una excelente idea!, aquí vamos con el primer tema de esta semana…  
  
Hermione: Es un tema que viene con Mensaje!  
  
Ron: vamos a Escucharlo! (se coloca el cartel en Fuera de Transmisión)  
  
Harry: excelente!, quedamos muy simpáticos! Dean, ahora si, pon el mensaje!  
  
Dean: Cómo tu digas Harry!  
  
Mensaje: Hola, me llamo Fiona Garney y quiero pedir el tema de Hermione "Yo no soy esa Bruja" que me parece un tema muy bueno y se lo quiero dedicar a… nose… a alguien. La radio esta muy buena. Chau!!!  
  
Yo no soy esa bruja (Hermione Granger)  
  
Tienes una falsa idea del amor  
  
nunca fue un contrato ni una imposición  
  
y aunque te quiero cada vez más  
  
de un modo que no puedes ni sospechar  
  
Yo no soy esa bruja, que no vuela en escoba  
  
y que pone a tus pies lo mejor de su magia  
  
no me convertiré, en tu elfo domestico  
  
en un rincón...  
  
Cambia tu manera de pensar en mi  
  
o verás como no me encontraras Hogwarts  
  
aunque se rompa mi corazón  
  
te obligaré a que entiendas esta lección  
  
Yo no soy esa bruja, que no vuela en escoba  
  
y que pone a tus pies lo mejor de su magia  
  
no me convertiré, en tu elfo domestico  
  
en un rincón...  
  
Yo no soy esa bruja, esa niña muggle  
  
la que firma un papel y te entrega su vida  
  
nunca me verás llorar, aunque sienta deseos  
  
más de una vez, ... yo no soy esa bruja  
  
Aunque se rompa mi corazón  
  
te obligaré a que entiendas este lección  
  
Yo no soy esa bruja, que no vuela en escoba  
  
y que pone a tus pies lo mejor de su magia  
  
no me convertiré, en lo que tu quieres no  
  
en lo que prefieres, no;  
  
esa niña sabelotodo, muggle, perdida  
  
Yo no soy esa bruja, esa chica que baila,  
  
baila al son de tu vida y tu alma  
  
nunca me verás llorar, no, no, no  
  
nunca me verás caer, no, no, no  
  
nunca me verás perdida, llorando, consentida, no...  
  
Yo no soy esa bruja, que no vuela en escoba  
  
y que pone a tus pies lo mejor de su magia  
  
no me convertiré, en tu elfo domestico  
  
en un rincón...  
  
Yo no soy esa bruja, esa niña muggle  
  
la que firma un papel y te entrega su vida  
  
nunca me verás llorar, aunque sienta deseos  
  
más de una vez, ... yo no soy esa bruja  
  
  
  
Ron: muy bien Hermione!!! Te felicito!!, tienes una voz estupenda!!!  
  
Hermione: muchas gracias Ron!!!, bueno acá nos ha llegado un mensaje de la autora que dice que si alguno quiere aportar con alguna canción lo puede hacer a su mail que es: Crystal_pao@yahoo.co.uk que todas las quejas, consejos o cualquier cosa lo recibirá muy contenta!  
  
Harry: Así es!!!, estamos abiertos a sugerencias para hacer que Potter se muera…  
  
Ron: ¿Qué??  
  
Harry: Nada, yo no dije eso!!!  
  
Ron: Lo dije yo!  
  
Hermione: Tu?  
  
Ron: Yo no dije nada!!  
  
Harry: Malfoy deja de jugar con los micrófonos!!  
  
Hermione: Malfoy!!!!!!  
  
Ron: Granger es una sabelotodo insoportable!!!  
  
Hermione: Ron!!!!!  
  
Ron: Yo no lo dije fue Malfoy!!!  
  
Malfoy: dejo de jugar con los micrófonos si me dejan conducir con ustedes el programa!!!  
  
Harry: eso nunca!!!!  
  
Hermione: Ron eres un pobre inbécil, Harry es un debilucho insoportable y Granger es una sabelotodo traga libros…  
  
Harry: O.k, esta bien, pero no dices cosas malas de nadie ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Malfoy: odio hacer tratos contigo pero bueno… trato hecho!  
  
Ron: mejor vamos al siguiente tema que también vino con mensaje!  
  
Hermione: Dean!!!  
  
Ron: Deannnn…. ¿Estas ahí?  
  
Harry: que pasa ahora???  
  
Malfoy: Olvidé desatar a Thomas!!!!  
  
Harry: Ataste a nuestro técnico!!!  
  
Dean: Si, me había atado para que lo deje jugar con los micrófonos!  
  
Harry: oh Dios!, Dean, por favor pon el mensaje!  
  
Dean: Eh…? Ah! Si!  
  
Mensaje: Hola me llamo Gregory Goyle pero no soy el amigo de Malfoy ni tampoco voy a Slytherin!!, (Susurra) Si Malfoy nos ve llamando a la radio nos mata, quiero pedir el tema Maldita Cena de Ginny Weasley que nos gusta mucho. Chau!  
  
Maldita Cena (Ginny Weasley)  
  
Me preparo para ir a cenar  
  
comida y tu sonrisa por encontrar  
  
es temprano en el mismo hall amor, y no estás  
  
esta cena se pone mal.  
  
Yo no como nunca,  
  
pero no vas a venir.  
  
Hoy mis besos te van a extrañar,  
  
¿porque este amor es así?.  
  
Maldita cena, quisiera olvidar  
  
Maldita cena, ¿dónde estarás?  
  
Maldita cena, quisiera esperar  
  
quizás aprenda a estar en soledad.  
  
Vuelvo a la sala común sin poder pensar,  
  
los recuerdos, las sonrisas, la soledad  
  
Es muy tarde y te recuerdo más, mucho más  
  
Esta cena me trata mal.  
  
Yo no como nunca,  
  
aunque no hay nada que comer  
  
Hoy mis sueños se mueren en el gran hall  
  
debo empezar a comer.  
  
Maldita cena, quisiera olvidar  
  
Maldita cena, ¿dónde estarás?  
  
Maldita cena, quisiera esperar  
  
quizás aprenda a estar en soledad  
  
Ron: y así pasaba mi querida y hermosa hermanita!!!  
  
Malfoy: parece un perro cantando  
  
Harry: nadie te pidió opinión…  
  
Malfoy: ya verás que cuando dejen un review van a pedir que me traten con mas respeto!!  
  
Hermione: si, claro….  
  
Ron: Acá nos llegó una carta de la autora (por ahora es la única que nos escribe) pidiendo el tema de Hermione "Demasiado" y se lo quiere dedicar a todo el colegio de Urquiza menos a un tal Adriano.  
  
Harry: ese Adriano debe ser tan irritante como Malfoy  
  
Malfoy: A quien le has dicho eso Potter??  
  
Harry: A ti Malfoy, eres irritante I-RRI-TAN-TE  
  
Hermione: Mejor Dean pone mi canción porque estamos calificados APTOS PARA TODO PÚBLICO y no creo que lo que sigua sea apto para todo público.  
  
Dean: como tu digas Hermione.  
  
DEMASIADO (Hermione Granger)  
  
Como sobrevivir a esta revolución inexplicable?  
  
Como no caer, si tu poción esta recorriéndome?  
  
Como respirar cuando estas cerca de mi, si te olvidaste de bañarte?  
  
¿Cómo descifrar el enigma de mi corazón?  
  
¿Cómo resistir tu estupidez esencial, tu sombra gigante?  
  
Como avanzar al siguiente nivel teniendo control?  
  
Tengo que inventar una técnica nueva para evitarte  
  
o volver a la cama y dormir para soñar con vos  
  
Demasiado salvaje para dejarme atrapar  
  
Demasiado cobarde para salir a buscarte  
  
Demasiado lista para dejarte escapar  
  
y lo bastante inconsciente para amarte  
  
Tu amor una tentación  
  
demasiado irresistible como para negarme  
  
No hay mucho que decidir  
  
hay un Harry, hay un Viktor y en el medio esta Ron  
  
Seré tu trampa mortal  
  
no tendrás que convencerme, bastará con mirarme  
  
Haré que mueras por mí  
  
y empapeles con mi foto toda tu habitación  
  
Como ignorar la lechuza muda, la carta no escrita  
  
Como combinar mi curiosidad y este pánico atroz  
  
Solo puedo pensar en la estupidez que vas a decir mañana  
  
y en si vas a oír ese escándalo en mi corazón  
  
Demasiado salvaje para dejarme atrapar  
  
Demasiado cobarde para salir a buscarte  
  
Demasiado lista para dejarte escapar  
  
y lo bastante inconsciente para amarte  
  
Tu amor una tentación  
  
demasiado irresistible como para negarme  
  
No hay mucho que decidir  
  
hay un Harry, hay un Viktor y en el medio esta Ron  
  
Seré tu trampa mortal  
  
no tendrás que convencerme, bastará con mirarme  
  
Haré que mueras por mí  
  
y me comprés todas las golosinas de Honeydukes  
  
Hermione: Bueno, me han dejado sola conduciendo el programa!. Así que voy a decir todo lo que yo pienso!. Yo creo que los elfos domésticos si quieren ser liberados, es solo que necesitan que alguien les enseñe que es la libertad, porque ellos no saben lo hermosa que es.  
  
Ya me lo imagino (mira para arriba con cara soñadora) elfos domésticos y magos compartiendo la misma escuela, los dos con derechos a estudiar… yo me imagino con muchas amigas elfos domésticos, todas reunidas estudiando juntas… y también me imagino un mundo mejor llenos de elfos domésticos…  
  
Ron: Ya basta Hermione!!!!!, suficiente. Mejor vamos a la siguiente canción mientras trato de callarla. Dean pasa la canción!!!!………………  
  
Hermione: DEAN LA CANCIÓN!!  
  
Dean: (Medio dormido), ¿Eh?, Ah!!! Si, ya sé!!, la que viene con mensaje  
  
Mensaje: Hola!!!, me llamo Seamus Finnigan y quiero pedir el tema de Ron "Chau, Chau Chau" y se lo quiero dedicar a Gryffindor que es lo más. Chau!  
  
CHAU, CHAU, CHAU (Ron Weasley)  
  
Chau, chau, chau  
  
Estoy haciendo esto esta noche  
  
Probablemente empieces una pelea  
  
Se que esto puede estar bien  
  
Hey, Hermione, vamos.  
  
Amé tu amor sin final  
  
Cuando no estabas allí conmigo  
  
Así que ahora es tiempo de dejar y hacer las cosas solos  
  
Sé que esto no va más  
  
No quiero más mentiras  
  
Quiero verte  
  
afuera de esa puerta  
  
Hermione chau, chau, chau  
  
Chau, chau  
  
No quiero ser un tonto para ti  
  
Sólo otro jugador en tu juego para dos  
  
Vas a odiarme  
  
Pero no quiero más mentiras  
  
Hermione chau, chau. chau  
  
Chau, chau  
  
No quiero hacerte pensar  
  
Sólo quiero decirte que tuve suficiente  
  
Vas a odiarme  
  
Pero no quiero más mentiras  
  
Hermione chau, chau, chau  
  
Sólo golpéame con la realidad  
  
Ahora, niña estás más que invitada  
  
a decirme una buena razón  
  
Hermione, vamos.  
  
Viví por tu y yo  
  
Y ahora quiero realmente ver  
  
Que esa vida puede ser mucho mejor  
  
Una vez que te vayas  
  
Se que no puedo aguantar más  
  
No quiero más mentiras  
  
Quiero verte  
  
fuera de esta puerta  
  
Hermione chau, chau, chau  
  
Chau, chau  
  
No quiero ser un tonto para ti  
  
Sólo otro jugador en tu juego para dos  
  
Vas a odiarme  
  
Pero no quiero más mentiras  
  
Hermione chau, chau. chau  
  
Chau, chau  
  
No quiero hacerte pensar  
  
Sólo quiero decirte que tuve suficiente  
  
Vas a odiarme  
  
Pero no quiero más mentiras  
  
Hermione chau, chau, chau  
  
Estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo  
  
No quiero ser la razón de tu amor, no más  
  
Chau, chau  
  
Me estoy fijando bien, estoy cantando una y otra vez  
  
No quiero ser el perdedor y ya tuve suficiente  
  
No quiero ser el tonto en tu juego para dos  
  
Así que te dejo atrás  
  
(chau, chau, chau)  
  
No quiero hacerte pensar  
  
(hacerte pensar)  
  
Pero tuve suficiente  
  
(chau, chau, chau)  
  
Y no quiero más mentiras  
  
Chau, chau  
  
No quiero ser un tonto para ti  
  
Sólo otro jugador en tu juego para dos  
  
Vas a odiarme  
  
Pero no quiero más mentiras  
  
Hermione chau, chau. chau  
  
Chau, chau  
  
No quiero hacerte pensar  
  
Sólo quiero decirte que tuve suficiente  
  
Vas a odiarme  
  
Pero no quiero más mentiras  
  
Hermione chau, chau, chau  
  
Hermione: me pareció a mí o en la canción dijiste mi nombre.  
  
Ron: Yo??, que le hace pensar a la reina del mundo que yo le haría una canción a ella?  
  
Hermione: solo me pareció, nada más!!!  
  
Harry: listó, ya me deshice de Malfoy por un rato.  
  
Ron: Cómo hiciste?  
  
Harry: le dije que si no se iba pondría la canción que grabamos la noche que estábamos un poco borrachos!!  
  
Hermione: Que canción Ron?  
  
Ron: jajajajajajajaja, na-ja-da jajajaja nada Hermione…  
  
Hermione: INJUSTICIA!!, porqué los hombres dejan a sus amigAs fuera de todo. Nunca quieren decirle nada!!!!, eso no es justo!!!!yo siempre les cuento todo!!!!  
  
Harry: Todo?  
  
Hermione: Bueno… casi todo… exijo que me digan que es esa cosa que grabaron???  
  
Harry: algún día te enterarás  
  
Ron: ahora vamos al siguiente tema que esta dedicado a una tal Melisa Martín, que no sé quién será, pero la autora dice que si no la nombramos no escribe más nada.  
  
Harry: Eso si es injusto. Nosotros vamos a la casa de Crystal para que ella publique esta radio y ella nos hace nombrar gente extraña!!!!  
  
Hermione: Se aprovecha de nuestra bondad…  
  
Ron: pero no se olviden que nuestra "autora" es muggle….  
  
Hermione: cuando seamos mayores de edad vamos a poder hacerle algo con magia…. Mientras tanto hay que sufrir lo que ella nos exija…  
  
Harry: Transformarla en una cucaracha estaría bien. Es cierto. Dean!!! Pon el tema que sigue.  
  
Dean: como tu digas Harry!!!  
  
Mensaje: Hola me llamo Tamananaha y quiero pedir el tema de Harry Potter "Con lo bien que te ves" y se lo quiero dedicar a Bagadi. Chau!!  
  
CON LO BIEN QUE TE VES (Harry Potter)  
  
Ojos de japonesa  
  
Que te tiran a matar  
  
Una cazadora viviente duele saber  
  
que con Cedric está  
  
Mio será su corazón  
  
Cómo fue que te dejé  
  
Por Hermione?  
  
Hasta mirarte nunca supe  
  
Tu gran valor  
  
Te fallé y sé que tu dolor  
  
Me vas a cobrar  
  
Cómo es que te llegué a perder  
  
Con lo bien que te ves  
  
Que tonto fui porque tú fuiste mia  
  
Y te dejé escapar  
  
Dame otra oportunidad  
  
Que no haría por besar tus labios  
  
Cómo es que te llegué a perder  
  
Con lo bien que te ves  
  
Vestida estas con túnica de gala y de color azul  
  
Te quisiera abrazar  
  
Besarte alguna vez  
  
Hacerte perder el control  
  
Aunque sé que te perdí, espero  
  
Que regreses junto a mí por siempre  
  
Que ironía que te tuve y te perdí  
  
Te fallé y sé que tu dolor  
  
Me vas a cobrar  
  
Cómo es que te llegué a perder  
  
Con lo bien que te ves  
  
Que tonto fui porque tu fuiste mia  
  
Y te dejé escapar  
  
Dame otra oportunidad  
  
Que no haría por besar tus labios  
  
Cómo es que te llegué a perder  
  
Con lo bien que te ves  
  
Donde sea que estés tu  
  
(en Ravenclaw),  
  
es donde yo quiero estar  
  
Cómo es que te llegué a perder con lo bien que te ves  
  
Cómo quieres que te olvide  
  
Fuiste mia y te dejé escapar  
  
No te puedo olvidar  
  
(Cho Chang)  
  
Que no haría por besar tus labios  
  
Cómo es que te llegué a perder  
  
Con lo bien que te ves  
  
Cómo es que te llegué a perder  
  
Con lo bien que te ves  
  
Que tonto fui porque tu fuiste mia  
  
Y te dejé escapar  
  
(Cho Chang)  
  
Dame otra oportunidad  
  
Que no haría por besar tus labios  
  
Cómo es que te llegué a perder  
  
Te tuve y te he perdido  
  
Cómo es que te llegué a perder  
  
Con lo bien que te ves  
  
Que tonto fui porque tu fuiste mia  
  
Y te dejé escapar  
  
(Cho Chang)  
  
Dame otra oportunidad  
  
Que no haría por besar tus labios  
  
Cómo es que te llegué a perder  
  
Con lo bien que te ves  
  
Harry: bueno, y ya estamos por llegar al fin de nuestra primera emisión.  
  
Ron: ya saben que si quieren comunicarse con la autora lo pueden hacer a su e-mail : Crystal_pao@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Hermione: y si lo quieren hacer con nosotros solo manden reviews!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malfoy: Volví!!!!  
  
Harry: éramos pocos… mejor te vas si no quieres que mande al aire la canción esa que tanto te gusta…  
  
Malfoy: no me interesa Potter… estoy seguro que no lo harás…  
  
Ron: que tan seguro??  
  
Malfoy: no lo van a hacer!!!!  
  
Harry: mmm… estas seguro??  
  
Malfoy: Si, no lo harán!!!!  
  
Hermione: alguien me puede decir de que están hablando?  
  
Harry: si tú lo quieres saber Hermione… escucha esta canción!!  
  
Ron: Dean, pone el DC número 24  
  
Harry: Cd Ron, Cd no Dc  
  
Ron: si, eso que dijo Harry  
  
Dean: están seguros que lo quieren hacer??  
  
Harry: todo sea por poner en vergüenza a Malfoy!!!  
  
Dean: acá va!!!!!  
  
Mensaje: Hola soy Maxi y quiero pedir el tema "Mía" y se lo quiero dedicar a Ravenclaw. Mucha suerte. Chau!  
  
MIA (Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, Draco Malfoy & Neville Longbottom)  
  
Harry :  
  
Yo sé que Hermione me mira a mí  
  
Siempre que aparezco, me invita a salir  
  
Neville :  
  
Es un error mi amor!  
  
(mi amor?)  
  
Yo soy su flor  
  
Llevo en mi su corazón  
  
Ron:  
  
Ya no la mires, basta!  
  
No la busques, no te acerques más  
  
y te digo que yo se que ahora  
  
mía va a ser  
  
ESTRIBILLO (Harry, Neville, Ron, Draco y Viktor)  
  
Pero no, no, no  
  
Yo la quiero  
  
me prefiere a mí  
  
lo presiento  
  
Pero no, no, no  
  
yo la quiero  
  
Ya no pierdan tiempo, no  
  
es para mí.  
  
Draco:  
  
Hey! Dejen de soñar  
  
Hermione es mía,  
  
no hay nada que hablar.  
  
Viktor:  
  
Yo no lo creo así  
  
muere por mí  
  
es lo más lindo que vi  
  
Harry:  
  
¡Que mal! Cambien de canción  
  
Van a perder tiempo  
  
es mía su amor  
  
Draco:  
  
Se va ir con el mejor  
  
con un bombón  
  
Abran paso... ese soy yo.  
  
Ron:  
  
¡Que lástima muchachos!  
  
Cuanto lo siento, pero basta ya  
  
No piensen en acercarse a Hermione  
  
ustedes cuatro son lo menos.  
  
ESTRIBILLO (Harry, Neville, Ron, Draco y Viktor)  
  
Pero no, no, no  
  
Yo la quiero  
  
me prefiere a mi  
  
lo presiento  
  
Pero no, no, no  
  
Yo la quiero  
  
Ya no pierdan tiempo, no....  
  
Hermione es para mi.  
  
Harry: Hermione?  
  
Hermione: sin palabras…  
  
Ron: mejor así… bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado!!  
  
Harry: depende de ustedes que nosotros sigamos al aire!!!  
  
Malfoy: voy a matarlos… juro que lo haré cuando terminen con esto de la radio.  
  
Harry: no lo harás porque te avergonzaremos con otras canciones…  
  
Ron: espero que nos sintonicen en nuestra próxima transmisión.  
  
Harry: hasta luego!!!  
  
Dean: Corten… listo. Terminamos muchachos!  
  
Hermione: y muchachas!!!!  
  
Dean: si, y muchachas…  
  
Harry: estas seguro que apagaste el equipo??  
  
Dean: a ver…  
  
Ron: no me miren a mi que no tengo idea ni de que era lo que estábamos haciendo…  
  
Hermione: déjame ver a mi. Las mujeres siempre terminamos arreglando los problemas de los hombres…  
  
Dean: y?, Podes sola?  
  
Hermione: claro!!!! Aquí esta el cable…  
  
PUMMMMM  
  
Hermione: jejeje, creo que no era ese… era ya sé… TA TE TI SUERTE PA-RA TI es este!!!!  
  
Chick. 


	2. 2° Capítulo

Dean: 1, 2, 3… YA!!!!!!  
  
Harry: Buenos días oyentes!!!  
  
Hermione: Buenos días!!!!  
  
Ron: Esta es nuestra segunda transmisión!!!  
  
Harry: Así es!!!  
  
Malfoy: Paren con los signos de exclamación.  
  
Harry: silencio.  
  
Ron: Bueno, antes que anda les queríamos agradecer todos los reviews que nos mandaron  
  
Malfoy: Y yo le quería agradecer a Lalwen y Polgara que parecen ser las únicas que tiene cerebro.  
  
Harry: yo quiero agradecerle a Carla Morgendorffer, a Ammy que pide más Harry!!! y a Lalwen, que aunque pide que dejemos hablar a Malfoy… (bueno, todos tenemos defectos) y dice que ama a mi padrino… que les recuerdo… es soltero…  
  
Hermione: y yo quiero agradecer también a DivaStarz y a BloodyMussa por todo lo que dijeron, y les prometo más canciones de esos tales N´sync o algo así. Y antes de que me olvide también le quería agradecer a Lina Saotome..  
  
Ron: Y a todos los que nos dejaron reviews y para los que no lo hicieron también.  
  
Harry: Les cuento lo que tendremos en este programa: Vendrá a nuestros estudios a pedido de Ammy, Lord Voldemort que nos cantará una canción.  
  
Hermione: Así es Harry, también tendremos canciones como siempre.  
  
Ron: Y en nuestros estudios cantando también en vivo… SIRIUS BLACK!!!  
  
Malfoy: Y me tendrán a mí. Que soy lo más importante!!!  
  
Harry: Sí, a él por desgracia también.  
  
Malfoy: No eres gracioso Potter.  
  
Hermione: Bueno, mejor empezamos con esta canción hecha por mi… Dean… vamos a escucharla  
  
Dean: Lo que tu digas Hermione!  
  
  
  
1 Ojos así (Hermione Granger) Letra original: Shakira  
  
Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol  
  
Y un hombre sin magia (muggle)  
  
Dumbledore en prisión y  
  
Voldemort triste sin consuelo  
  
Y conocí tus ojos negros  
  
Y ahora si que no puedo vivir sin ellos yo..  
  
Le pido a Merlín solo un deseo  
  
Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
  
Eh recorrido Hogwarts ya entero  
  
Y una cosa te vengo a decir  
  
Fui del Comedor hasta las mazmorras  
  
Fui desde la biblioteca hasta el aula de Snape  
  
No encontré ojos así  
  
Como los que tienes tu  
  
Ayer vi pasar a Snape muy feliz charlando con Harry  
  
A Filch sin su gata  
  
Y a Hagrid con miedo a un unicornio  
  
Y vi pasar tus ojos negros  
  
Y ahora si que no puedo vivir sin ellos yo  
  
Le pido a Merlín solo un deseo  
  
Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
  
Eh recorrido Hogwarts ya entero  
  
Y una cosa te vengo a decir  
  
Fui del Comedor hasta las mazmorras  
  
Fui desde la biblioteca hasta el aula de Snape  
  
No encontré ojos así  
  
Como los que tienes tu  
  
Ron: Y acá pasaba Hermione con su canción "Ojos Así"  
  
Harry: Así es, y bueno, aquí me encuentro con mi padrino… Sirius Black…  
  
Sirius: Hola… ¿Cómo están?  
  
Malfoy: Bien hasta que llegaste tu…  
  
Hermione: No le hagas caso Sirius…  
  
Sirius: Bueno, esta canción la escribí cuando pasaba mis días ocultándome de la gente, cuando en la cabeza lo único que tenía es ese horrible nombre… Voldemort….  
  
Harry: Ah… bueno, entonces empecemos, ¿Se lo quieres dedicar a alguien este tema?  
  
Sirius: Ya que lo mencionas se lo quiero dedicar a Lalwen, aunque la canción no tenga nada que ver…  
  
Ron: Muy bien… Dean!!! Pon la canción…  
  
Dean: Ya mismo  
  
  
  
2 Varas Rotas (Sirius Black) Letra original: Shakira  
  
Perteneciste a una raza oscura  
  
de varas rotas y de sueños  
  
negros fuiste, polvo, polvo, eres piensa  
  
que la sangre de un mago lo es todo.  
  
Tu mataste a mis amigos  
  
tan solo por pocos celos  
  
condenaste tantas vidas  
  
siendo tu el que así lo quiso  
  
Por año y mas años  
  
permaneciste en lo alto  
  
te enfrentaste a los Potter  
  
y perdiste tu poder  
  
y ahora estas aquí  
  
de vuelta infeliz  
  
cuando no te importa  
  
un pepino el destino  
  
Perteneciste a una raza oscura  
  
de varas rotas y de sueños  
  
negros fuiste, polvo, polvo, eres piensa  
  
que la sangre de un mago lo es todo.  
  
Perteneciste a una raza oscura  
  
de varas rotas y de sueños  
  
negros fuiste, polvo, polvo, eres piensa  
  
que la sangre de un mago lo es todo.  
  
construiste una banda maligna  
  
cada matanza inacabable  
  
de solo tus seguidores  
  
unos mortifagos idiotas.  
  
Yo si fuera un auror  
  
las entradas, las salidas  
  
costa un precio y los mortifagos  
  
se van hacia Azkaban  
  
y ahora estas aquí  
  
de vuelta infeliz  
  
cuando no te importa  
  
un pepino el destino  
  
Perteneciste a una raza oscura  
  
de varas rotas y de sueños  
  
negros fuiste, polvo, polvo, eres piensa  
  
que la sangre de un mago lo es  
  
Perteneciste a una raza oscura  
  
de varas rotas y de sueños  
  
negros fuiste, polvo, polvo, eres piensa  
  
que la sangre de un mago lo es todo  
  
No ser un asesino  
  
cumplir las tontas reglas  
  
trabajar cada día  
  
para que no te agarren  
  
y hechizar solo aquello  
  
y sentir solo esto  
  
y que Merlín nos ampare  
  
de cualquier encantamiento  
  
Cumplir con las tareas  
  
asistir a Hogwarts  
  
que diria la familia  
  
si es que te asesinarán?  
  
Ponte siempre la capa  
  
no hagas ruido en el aula  
  
usa medias heladas  
  
y túnica en las fiestas  
  
Las mujeres se casan  
  
siempre con un buen mago  
  
si no con un muggle  
  
aunque así no lo quieran  
  
Y en las fiestas de Gala  
  
es mejor no olvidar  
  
conseguir buena pareja  
  
y aprender a bailar  
  
y aprender a bailar  
  
  
  
Hermione: Que bonita canción… Sirius te felicito!!!  
  
Sirius: Muchas gracias… Adiós!!  
  
Ron: adiós!!!! Vuelve pronto!…  
  
Harry: Bueno yo aquí me despido, porque dentro de 10 minutos llega a nuestros estudios Lord Voldemort… y quiero vivir unos años más… Adiós!!! Nos vemos en la próxima transmisión  
  
Ron: Adios Harry!!.  
  
Malfoy: ¿Se fue?  
  
Hermione: Si, ya se fue.  
  
Malfoy: SI!!, YA SE FUE!!!!, ahora yo voy a conducir este programa.  
  
Ron: De ninguna manera!!!  
  
Voldemort: Ya eh llegado…  
  
Ron: ahh… bu-bu-buenas tardes señor tenebroso Voldemort… quise decir Lord- Lord Voldemort  
  
Voldemort: Les quiero pedir un favor!, no me teman!. Tuve muchos daños psicológicos por eso, ¡No se imaginan lo que es que la gente huya de ti cuando te ve!.  
  
Hermione: Esta bien. No te tendremos miedo Lord Voldemort  
  
Voldemort: Díganme Volti, suena mejor.  
  
Malfoy: Bueno… Volti… temo decirte que ahora tenemos una canción que se la quiero dedicar pura y exclusivamente a Lalwen y Polgara … Thomas … pon la canción…  
  
Dean: Si, lo que tu digas  
  
A puro dolor (vicktor Krum)  
  
Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento  
  
Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo  
  
Aunque sea un instante tu respiración  
  
Disculpa se que estoy violando  
  
Nuestro juramento  
  
Se que estas con Ron, que no es el momento  
  
Pero hay algo urgente que decirte este hoy  
  
Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte  
  
Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte  
  
Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías  
  
Mis ganas de vivir la vida  
  
Devuélveme el aire...  
  
Querida Hermione, sin ti yo me siento vacio  
  
Las tardes son un laberinto  
  
Y las noches me saben  
  
A puro dolor...  
  
Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla  
  
Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida  
  
Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol  
  
Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte....  
  
Hermione: (suspira), no es hermoso como canta… como escribe… (suspira de nuevo)  
  
Ron: Hermione la canción es horrible y canta horrible y es horrible. Fin del tema.  
  
Malfoy: Volti ¿Por qué quieres matar a Harry Potter?  
  
Voldemort: es imposible resistirse, cuando lo veo siento ganas de matarlo…  
  
Malfoy: sabes que?, a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo… es tan odioso! ¿Cuál es tu sueño?  
  
Voldemort: mi sueño es llegar a hacer una canción con Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Neville Longbotom…  
  
Malfoy: que??  
  
Ron: a mi me gustaría mucho… pero por favor no nos mates!!!  
  
Voldemort: Claro que no lo haré…!!  
  
Hermione: Dios… esto se esta poniendo insoportable!, Dean mejor pone la siguiente canción…  
  
Dean: Si, mejor si.  
  
  
  
ME DICEN CENCICIENTA (Harry Potter) Letra original: Britney Spears.  
  
Antes era un niño  
  
Que vivía debajo de las escaleras  
  
Oh! eso era muy cruel!  
  
Me decían Cenicienta  
  
Cada vez que decía "hola"  
  
Y siempre estaba allí para ayudarlos  
  
Acá estoy  
  
Entonces traten de perdonarme  
  
No creo en cuentos de hadas  
  
Acá estoy  
  
Se los digo con honestidad  
  
Ya tuve suficiente, no me voy a quedar  
  
Siento haberme escapado así  
  
Lo siento, pero no podía perder ese deseo  
  
Ah!, Pero ahora Cenicienta tiene que irse.  
  
 Trate de decirles qué tenía en la mente  
  
Pero no puedo hoy  
  
`Ven acá´, `Haz esto´  
  
Ahora Cenicienta tiene algo para decir:  
  
 Acá estoy  
  
Entonces traten de perdonarme  
  
Ahora si que creo en cuentos de hadas  
  
Acá estoy  
  
Se los digo con honestidad  
  
Ya tuve suficiente, no me voy a quedar  
  
 Siento haberme escapado así  
  
Lo siento, pero no podía perder ese deseo  
  
Ah!, Pero ahora Cenicienta tiene que irse.  
  
Lo siento, pero debo cambiar mi vida  
  
No se preocupen, van a estar bien  
  
Ah, Pero Cenicienta debe irse.  
  
Lo siento de nuevo  
  
Por escaparme así  
  
No se preocupen  
  
Estarán bien  
  
Pero Cenicienta tiene que...  
  
Me escapé  
  
Hadas revoloteando en mi cabeza  
  
Te fuiste, por eso  
  
ahora déjame irme...  
  
Déjame ir...  
  
 Siento haberme escapado así  
  
Lo siento, pero no podía perder ese deseo  
  
Ah!, Pero ahora Cenicienta tiene que irse.  
  
Lo siento, pero debo cambiar mi vida  
  
No se preocupen, van a estar bien  
  
Ah, Pero Cenicienta debe irse.  
  
  
  
Ron: Este programa esta dedicado a Johanna Grisel Luaces…  
  
Hermione: Otra vez la autora nos maneja…  
  
Ron: así es…  
  
Malfoy: ya saben que si quieren que yo conduzca este programa voten por mi!!!  
  
Ron: jajaja, nadie lo hará Malfoy… entonces si quieren que este programa lo conduzca pura y exclusivamente yo voten por mi!  
  
Hermione: eso es injusto!!!, bueno, si quieren que yo lo conduzca voten por mi.  
  
Dean: Si quieren que Harry lo conduzca voten por él!  
  
Malfoy: Ya está! Las votaciones cierran el 15 de Junio.  
  
Ron: perfecto!  
  
Hermione: bueno, ya hora si, acá tenemos a Lord Voldemort…  
  
Voldemort: Soy Volti!  
  
Hermione: Bueno, perdón… Volti cantando la canción "Brujo Atrapado"  
  
  
  
Brujo Atrapado (Voldemort Volti) Letra original: Cristina Aguilera  
  
Vamos, vamos...  
  
uh, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh  
  
Vamos, vamos  
  
Trece años llevo en soledad  
  
Atrapado queriendo escapar  
  
Soñando que alguien... me libere  
  
Me lanzas un hechizo  
  
Y yo te quiero llamar  
  
Pero hay un precio  
  
Que tendrás que pagar  
  
Para que me entregue  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Mi cuerpo dice quiero  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Pero mi alma tiene miedo  
  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
  
Frota bien y ya verás  
  
Como un genio liberado  
  
Haré tus sueños realidad  
  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
  
Gánate mi corazón  
  
Tres deseos te concedo  
  
Si me juras lealtad  
  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
  
Liberarme con tu amor sincero  
  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
  
Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí  
  
Tengo un plan para conquistar  
  
A Harry Potter una vez más tratar de matar  
  
Es tan difícil...contenerse  
  
Piensas que hoy tal vez sucederá  
  
Pero yo sé que nada pasará  
  
Tienes que ayudarme (tienes que ayudarme)  
  
Oh oh oh oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Mi cuerpo dice quiero  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Pero mi alma tiene miedo  
  
Si me quieres junto a tí  
  
Frota bien y ya verás  
  
Como un genio liberado  
  
Haré tus sueños realidad  
  
Si me quieres junto a tí  
  
Gánate mi corazón  
  
Tres deseos te concedo  
  
Si me juras lealtad  
  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
  
Liberarme con tu lealtad de mortífago  
  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
  
Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí  
  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
  
Liberarme con tu lealtad de mortífago  
  
(Si me quieres junto a tí)  
  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
  
Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Mi cuerpo dice quiero  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Pero mi alma tiene miedo  
  
Si me quieres junto a tí  
  
Frota bien mi lámpara  
  
Como un genio liberado  
  
(Soy un brujo atrapado)  
  
Haré tus sueños realidad  
  
Si me quieres junto a tí  
  
Gánate mi corazón  
  
Tres deseos te concedo  
  
Si me juras lealtad  
  
(Si me juras lealtad)  
  
Si me quieres junto a tí  
  
(Soy Volti)  
  
Frota bien y ya verás  
  
Como un genio liberado  
  
(oh yeah oh, amor)  
  
Haré tus sueños realidad  
  
Si me quieres junto a tí  
  
(atrapado baby)  
  
Gánate mi corazón  
  
(oh, yeah)  
  
Tres deseos te concedo  
  
(oh, si, vamos, vamos)  
  
Si me juras tu amor  
  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
  
Ven, ven a sacarme de aquí.  
  
Ron: jajajajajajajajjaja disculpen. Es que fue un tanto gracioso.  
  
Hermione: Yo no le encuentro la gracia pero bueno…  
  
Malfoy: Ya saben que tiene que votar por mí!!!  
  
Ron: nadie lo hará porque todos quieren que yo conduzca  
  
Hermione: Nos vemos en la próxima transmisión que seguramente será muy pronto!!!  
  
Malfoy: Voten por mí!  
  
Ron: Ya verás que lo harán por mí!  
  
Malfoy: Lo harán por mí porque soy el más sexy, el más malo, y el mejor de todos!  
  
Ron: te equivocas lo harán por mí porque soy el guapísimo acompañante de Harry, quién siempre lo ayudó en todo!!  
  
Hermione: Dean… corta… esto no va para más…  
  
Dean: Muy bien Hermione… ¿pero… Cómo se hacía?  
  
Hermione: tenés que hacer Ta-Te-Ti, siempre funciona…  
  
Dean: TA-TE-TI suerte pa-ra MI!  
  
Chick 


	3. 3° Capítulo

Nota: DivaStarz y a BloodyMussa muchas gracias por las ideas!!! SON UNAS GENIAS!!!  
  
Harry: Hola, eh volvido!!!  
  
Hermione: VUELTO, HARRY, VUELTO!!!  
  
Harry: y yo que dije??  
  
Hermione: Mejor dejémoslo así  
  
Ron: Bienvenidos a una nueva emisión de FM Hogwarts  
  
Harry: Hoy tenemos un montón de cosas nuevas que vamos a agregar a la radio como…  
  
Ron: Neville Longbotom con el informe del clima  
  
Hermione: Lavender con el informe de la moda  
  
Ron: y a mis hermanos George y Fred con un reportaje a Snape  
  
Hermione: y por supuesto las canciones… que a todos tanto nos gustan!!  
  
Harry: Eso que dijiste sonó re Teletubis  
  
Ron: Teve qué??  
  
Hermione: Nada Ron, nada.  
  
Harry: Mejor vamos a nuestra primera canción que fue escrita por Hermione.  
  
Hermione: y se las dedico a DivaStarz y a BloodyMussa!!!  
  
Harry: Y antes de que me olvide… la autora nos informa que este programa esta dedicado a DivaStarz, BloodyMussa, Jesica Muhamed, Rocío Marone, Adrián Bagdadi, Christian Tamanaha, Nicolás Loza y Martín Crocce.  
  
Ron: ¡Cuántas dedicatorias!!  
  
Harry: Sí autora!! Te re emocionaste con las dedicatorias…  
  
Hermione: Dean... Pone mi canción…  
  
Dean: ACHISSS… perdón, si ahora vá  
  
1 Inevitable (Hermione Granger) Letra original: Shakira  
  
  
  
Si es cuestión de confesar  
  
Nunca repaso Inglés  
  
Y no entiendo de Quidditch  
  
Creo que alguna vez me machetié  
  
Juego mal hasta el ajedrez  
  
Y jamás uso reloj  
  
Y para ser más franca nadie piensa en ti  
  
Como lo hago yo  
  
Aunque te de lo mismo  
  
Si es cuestión de confesar  
  
Nunca duermo antes que diez  
  
Ni me baño los domingos  
  
La verdad es que también me peino  
  
Una vez al mes sobre todo cuando hay viento  
  
Conmigo nada es fácil  
  
Ya debes saber  
  
Me conoces bien  
  
(Y sin ti todo es tan aburrido)  
  
El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
  
La lluvia caer  
  
Y cada día que pasa es uno más  
  
Parecido a ayer  
  
No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte  
  
Porque  
  
Seguiré amándote es  
  
Inevitable  
  
Siempre supe que es mejor  
  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
  
Empezar por uno mismo  
  
Ya sabrás la situación  
  
Gryffindor esta peor  
  
Pero al menos aún tiene puntos  
  
No tienes que decirlo  
  
No vas a volver  
  
Te conozco bien  
  
( ya buscaré que hacer conmigo)  
  
El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
  
La lluvia caer  
  
Y cada día que pasa es uno más  
  
Parecido a ayer  
  
No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte  
  
Porque  
  
Seguiré amándote es  
  
Inevitable  
  
Siempre supe que es mejor  
  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
  
Empezar por uno mismo  
  
Dean: ATCHISSS… perdón es que el día de hoy me encuentro un tanto resfriado…  
  
Hermione: Si.. ya veo… pero la próxima vez tápate la boca antes de estornudar…  
  
Dean: (Se encoge de hombros) Perdón…  
  
Ron: Bueno, acá nos vamos con el pobre de Weasley que no tiene una moneda para comprarse un cerebro… ¿Qué??  
  
Harry: Malfoy deja de jugar con los carteles.  
  
Malfoy: jejeje, no se iban a librar tan fácil de mi…  
  
Hermione: Oh por Dio… pensé que ya te habías ido Malfoy…  
  
Malfoy Y perderme esta oportunidad de demostrar lo falso que es este programa…  
  
Ron: ¿Falso?  
  
Malfoy: nada de lo que dicen es verdad. Organizan el programa y todo lo que dicen lo tiene escrito en estos estúpidos carteles…  
  
Hermione: shhhh… jejeje no le hagan caso, es que él es así de… de…  
  
Malfoy: Mejor no digas nada Granger o contaré tu secreto… quieres que le cuente a los oyentes que haces después de las clases de Herbología…  
  
Hermione: el es así de… de… buena persona… sí!!  
  
Ron: Malfoy ya deja de molesta…  
  
Malfoy: tu también te callas porque le contaré a los oyentes lo que haces cuando nadie te ve en las clase…  
  
Ron: yo no dije nada…  
  
Malfoy: estoy pensando muy seriamente en poner un programa de chismes…  
  
Harry: jejeje eh recuperado el control de nuevo. Bueno, ahora si tenemos a Neville Longobottom con el informe del clima… Dean…comunícanos a el móvil…  
  
Dean: si Ha-Ha ACHISS Harry.  
  
Harry: Hola Neville  
  
Neville: eh?, ya lo tengo que decir?  
  
Harry: Si, Neville ¿Cómo anda el clima por todo Hogwarts y alrededores?  
  
Neville: Espera Harry, me lo memoricé pero no lo recuerdo bien…  
  
Harry: No… esto va a durar un buen rato…  
  
Neville: Ha, si!, ya lo recuerdo!, el clima esta… esta… está….  
  
Harry: Quieres que volvamos dentro de un rato hasta que te lo aprendas bien…  
  
Neville: Si, por favor!  
  
Harry: Muy bien… Dean… de vuelta a estudios  
  
Dean: Si!  
  
(ya en estudios)  
  
Ron: bueno, y ahora vamos con esta canción de Harry Potter que está dedicada ahh… a todos los oyentes de esta radio… Dean pon la canción…!!  
  
Dean:Si Ro- RO ACHISSS Ron  
  
 TE DEJO, HOGWARTS (Harry Potter) Letra original: Shakira  
  
Si ya es hora de esconder  
  
El mapa del merodeador  
  
Detrás de la pared  
  
Mas, sé que estaré bien  
  
Los magos como yo caen de pie  
  
Si quiero  
  
Jugar mi suerte por ti  
  
No puedo  
  
Con V pequeña volar  
  
Pronto estaré de aquí  
  
Muy, muy lejos  
  
Ay! me voy otra vez  
  
Ahí te dejo Hogwarts  
  
Tus pasillos sabrán  
  
Que no quiero huir  
  
Yo no quiero muggles  
  
que me hagan sufrir  
  
Mejor le digo adiós  
  
A esta fiesta feliz  
  
Si ya es hora de limpiar  
  
Las manchas de Dudley  
  
Sobre el mantel  
  
Yo nunca supe actuar  
  
Y todavía estoy  
  
Muerto de sed  
  
No quiero dejarlo todo al azar  
  
Entiendo  
  
Que comenzaré a estorbar  
  
Pronto estaré de ti   
  
Muy muy lejos  
  
Ay me voy otra vez  
  
Ahí te dejo Hogwarts  
  
Tus pasillos sabrán  
  
Que no quiero huir  
  
Yo no quiero muggles  
  
que me hagan sufrir  
  
Mejor le digo adiós  
  
A esta fiesta feliz  
  
Ay me voy otra vez  
  
Ahí te dejo Hogwarts  
  
Tus pasillos sabrán  
  
Que no quiero huir  
  
Yo no quiero muggles  
  
que me hagan sufrir  
  
Mejor le digo adiós  
  
A esta fiesta feliz  
  
  
  
Malfoy: ¡Que canción más ridícula, Potter!, aprende a escribir canciones!  
  
Harry: Por lo menos escribo canciones, no como tu que no haces nada!  
  
Malfoy: Si… yo… yo…  
  
Ron: Mejor vamos a el estupendo reportaje a Snape que hicieron mis hermanos!!  
  
Hermione: Dean… pon el reportaje!  
  
Dean: Sí…  
  
George: Hola!, aquí nos encontramos, como pueden ver…  
  
Fred: George… ellos no pueden ver, recuerda que esto es una radio…  
  
George: Oh!, es verdad… disculpen. Aquí nos encontramos, como pueden oír en el aula de Snape, vamos a hacerle una entrevista, porque por Hogwarts corren los rumores…  
  
Fred: ¡Eso lo tenía que decir yo!, bueno, ahora sigo yo, y también diré tu parte! ¡TRAMPOSO!, bueno, corren los rumores de que Snape hará una canción con Slatero Quirrel, Peter Pettigrew, Lord Voldemort, & Lucius Malfoy, y nosotros estamos aquí para confirmar ese rumor!  
  
George: Aquí se encuentra Snape, ¿Nos concedería una pequeña entrevista?  
  
Snape: No.  
  
Fred: ES SOBRE SU CANCIÓN!  
  
Snape: ¿Qué quieren saber sobre eso?  
  
Fred ¿Con quién la hizo la canción?  
  
Snape: Con Slatero Quirrel, Peter Pettigrew, Lord Voldemort, & Lucius Malfoy, y nos costó mucha hacerla, pero ya está lista.  
  
George: ¿La podremos escuchar en FM Hogwarts muy pronto?  
  
Snape: No lo sé!, Hablen con mi representante!, por favor quítense de mi camino!  
  
Fred: y así se va el "amable" de Snape  
  
Snape: TE ESCUCHÉ WEASLEY, 10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!  
  
George: bueno, nos vamos con Harry!  
  
Snape: TE ESCUCHÉ DE NUEVO WEASLEY 2, 10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA Gryffindor!  
  
Fred: pero si solo dijo que volvíamos con Harry!  
  
Snape: otros 10 puntos menos!  
  
George: Mejor se va un poquito a la TTTTTTTIIIIIIPPPPPP!  
  
Fred: oye eso es muy bueno, a ver: TIIIIPPPPPP, TTTIIIPPPP  
  
George: huy!, a ver si TTTIIIIIPPPPPPP TTTTTIIIIIIPPPPPP  
  
Fred: TTTTIIIPPPPPPPPP, TTTTIIIIIIPPPPP  
  
Ron: Ya Dean, sácalo, me parece que van a estar un buen rato así.  
  
Dean: Sí, ACHISS  
  
Hermione: Bueno, mejor vamos a escuchar esta canción de Ginny Weasley… que tiene mensaje!  
  
Harry: hace mucho que no teníamos una canción con mensaje!  
  
Dean: Es porque había perdido todos…  
  
Harry: ahh.. que bien…  
  
Mensaje: Hola, me llamo Sirius y quiero pedir el tema de Ginny Weasley "Falsas esperanzas" y se lo quiero dedicar a mi gran admiradora Lawen que dice cosas realmente muy bellas, Adiós!  
  
Falsas Esperanzas (Ginny Weasley)  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no les creo no  
  
No me digan, las estupideces que piensan  
  
No me lo digan no  
  
Sólo díganme  
  
Cuanto quieres que sea tu pareja  
  
En el próximo baile  
  
Para el amor son todos unos lentos  
  
Y ese es mi dolor  
  
Ojalá estuviera equivocada  
  
Pero sé que no, por eso nenes  
  
No me den  
  
Falsas esperanzas  
  
No me engañen no  
  
No me digan falsos que me aman  
  
No les creo no  
  
Yo no quiero ser su victima  
  
En las pociones de amor  
  
Yo no soy la tímida Weasley  
  
Esa no soy yo  
  
Pero si ustedes están invitándome de enserio  
  
Yo les acepto la invitación  
  
Y los pongo a prueba con una canción  
  
Es mi condición  
  
Por eso nenes  
  
No me den  
  
Falsas esperanzas  
  
No me engañen no  
  
No me digan falsos que me aman  
  
No les creo no  
  
Falsas esperanzas  
  
No les creo amores  
  
Falsas esperanzas  
  
No les creo amores  
  
No me den  
  
Falsas esperanzas  
  
No me engañen no  
  
No me digan falsos que me aman  
  
No les creo no  
  
Harry: ¡Que canción se mandó tu hermanita, Ron!  
  
Ron: Si… ya va a ver cuando la vea…  
  
Hermione: Ron, mira esta lechuza que nos mandaron… TIENES UNA ADMIRADORA!  
  
Ron: ¿De verdad? (Le arrebata la carta a Hermione de las manos)  
  
Hermione: De nada!  
  
Ron: ^^ Ron por favor mandame un besito y dedicame una cancion romantica, soy tu mas fiel admiradora ^_~ (una de las miles ¬¬)  
  
me gustaria que tu conducieras el programa te encuentro super genial y si pudieran invitar a los gemelos estaria mas agradecida de tu cordialidad*_* la carta la mandó Minaro , esto es… esto es… realmente… alucinante!, te mando un beso!  
  
Hermione: Y a mí también me puso cosas lindas… pero parece que no tengo ningún admiradOr, sino admiradorAs…  
  
Harry: bueno, si empezamos a hablar de admiradoras, esperen que traigo unas cuantas cartas que tengo yo…  
  
Ron: Mientras le quiero dedicar esta canción a Minaro, que votó por mi… y que es mi admiradora!…  
  
Dean: Y yo no tengo ninguna!  
  
Ron: Pon la canción, mientras voy a lavarme la cara!  
  
El soy yo (Ron Weasley)  
  
Hermione, él soy yo!  
  
Vicktor, que te dice cosas hermosas  
  
Y algunas veces te da Grageas  
  
Cuidando detalle de que el sabor no sea Vómito  
  
El que atrapa Snitches con su ternura  
  
Asiéndote sentir segura  
  
De ser el chico que siempre va a ganar  
  
Porque él que te trata como siempre soñaste  
  
Al que todo ya le contaste  
  
Solamente es mi reflejo  
  
Porque él  
  
Solamente ha conquistado tus ojos  
  
Mientras yo casi me vuelvo loco  
  
Por tener tu corazón  
  
Él soy yo  
  
El que te escribe canciones soy yo  
  
Cada palabra o detalle que te hace temblar  
  
No es más que el sentir  
  
De mi corazón  
  
Que te ama de verdad  
  
Él soy yo  
  
Quien te ah tocado el alma soy yo  
  
Porque él ignoraba lo que siento por ti  
  
Te compraría Honeyduncks  
  
Que es lo que haría yo  
  
Para hacerte feliz  
  
Pero el te hace feliz  
  
Porque él  
  
No hace más que romper el silencio  
  
De este amor que por ti estoy sintiendo  
  
amor que quema por dentro  
  
Porque él  
  
Solamente ha conquistado tus ojos  
  
Mientras yo casi me vuelvo loco  
  
Por tener tu corazón  
  
Él soy yo  
  
El que te escribe canciones soy yo  
  
Cada palabra o detalle que te hace temblar  
  
No es más que el sentir  
  
De mi corazón  
  
Que te ama de verdad  
  
Él soy yo  
  
Quien te ah tocado el alma soy yo  
  
Porque él ignoraba lo que siento por ti  
  
Te compraría Honeyduncks  
  
Que lo que haría yo  
  
Para hacerte feliz  
  
Pero el te hace feliz  
  
Harry: Bueno, ahora si estamos en contacto con Neville Longbotom… Neville, cómo nada el clima en Hogwarts?  
  
Neville: ahora sí!, Harry, el clima está… está…  
  
Harry: Vamos tu puedes!  
  
Neville: está… no, Harry, no puedo realmente lo siento mucho  
  
Harry: bueno, no importa. Mejor vamos entonces con Lavender con el informe sobre la moda…  
  
Lavender: Muchas gracias Harry.  
  
Harry: espero que tu sí recuerdes que es lo que tienes que decir  
  
Lavender: Claro… bueno, el día de hoy está a la moda utilizar botas de piel de dragón Trinsjaf Holandés. Pero… esperen… acá pasa otra chica que utiliza estas botas de marca, que están hechas de piel de un Hilmond Árabe, pero… no, son las botas de piel de un Fonrtain Inglés… pero no, ahora son las botas…  
  
Harry: Suficiente, muchas gracias Lavender…  
  
Lavender: De nada, y recuerden que estar a la moda es siempre lo primero…  
  
Hermione: Claro que no!  
  
Lavender: Claro que si!  
  
Harry: bueno, mejor vamos a la siguiente canción.  
  
 QUE ME QUEDES TU (Cho Chang)  
  
Que se arruinen las noticias de Rita  
  
Con lo mucho que odio sus rumores  
  
Que se vuelvan anticuadas las escobas  
  
Y así la mia será la mejor  
  
Que se supriman las clases y deberes  
  
Que se terminen las películas de acción  
  
Que se destruyan en el mundo los placeres  
  
Y que se escriba hoy una ultima canción  
  
Pero que me quedes tú y me quede tu abrazo  
  
Y la Snitch que atrapas cada día   
  
Y que me quede aquí después del ocaso  
  
Para siempre tu melancolía  
  
Por que yo (yo) si (si) que dependo de ti  
  
Y si me quedas tú  
  
Me queda la vida  
  
Que desaparezcan todos los hechizos  
  
Y se coman las sobras de mi inocencia  
  
Que se vayan uno a uno los amigos  
  
Y así sólo tu estés en mi conciencia  
  
Que se consuman las ranas de chocolate  
  
Que se rompa el Expreso de Hogwarts  
  
O que renuncien los duendes de Gringotts  
  
Y que se venda hoy hasta el último caldero  
  
Pero que me quedes tú y me quede tu abrazo  
  
Y la Snitch que atrapas cada día   
  
Y que me quede aquí después del ocaso  
  
Para siempre tu melancolía  
  
Por que yo (yo) si (si) que dependo de tí  
  
Y si me quedas tú  
  
Me queda la vida  
  
Pero que me quedes tú y me quede tu abrazo  
  
Y la Snitch que atrapas cada día   
  
Y que me quede aquí después del ocaso  
  
Para siempre tu melancolía  
  
Por que yo (yo) si (si) que dependo de tí  
  
Y si me quedas tú  
  
Me queda la vida  
  
Harry: ¿No canta hermoso?  
  
Hermione: Sí, claro…  
  
Malfoy: Potter… quiero tener un programa que sea solo mío…  
  
Harry: no, silencio.  
  
Malfoy: Yo voy a hacer lo que yo quiero hacer, así que yo quiero tener un programa, lo voy a tener. Punto.  
  
Ron: Bueno, ahora vamos con Neville de nuevo… Neville ¿Cómo esta el clima el día de hoy?  
  
Neville: si, el día de hoy el clima esta… está… cálido. Chau  
  
Harry: ¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE TENÍA QUE DECIR!, ¡ESTO SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO UN CAOS!  
  
Ron: calma Harry, calma!  
  
Harry: Cómo quieres que me calme si este programa fue un desastre!  
  
Hermione: Claro que no!  
  
Harry: bueno, ya estoy más calmo, muchas gracias por sintonizar FM Hogwarts!  
  
Ron: Muy pronto vendremos con más cosas, y el próximo programa será mejor que este!  
  
Hermione: Porque vamos progresando, igual que lo hacían los antiguos antepasados del hombre, que iban evolucionando y…  
  
Ron: Si, claro, igualitos a esos somos!, Chau!, hasta la próxima  
  
Harry: Adiós…  
  
Dean: Chicos no puedo más, me voy a dormir… me duele la cabeza, estoy muy resfriado!  
  
Hermione: Pero antes de irte por favor apaga el equipo.  
  
Harry: ¿Dean?, no te vallas!!!  
  
Ron: ¿Se fue?  
  
Hermione: Sí, bueno, el viejo truco… TA-TE-TI-SUERTE-PA-RA-MÍ.  
  
PPPPPPPUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM  
  
Hermione: Nooo!!!, mi Ta Te Ti, que nunca me había fallado… bueno… por ahí si rompo este cable vamos a poder…  
  
Chik 


	4. 4° Capítulo, todos queremos un programa!

Nota: Perdón por la tardanza!!!. Espero sus reviews para poder seguir escribiendo!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry: Hola, bienvenidos…  
  
Ron: ¿Cómo están?, Espero que bien!  
  
Hermione: Hoy nos dedicaremos a leer unos cuantos mensajes que nos han dejado!  
  
Malfoy: Pero no se preocupen porque tendremos muchas canciones y mensajes… no, no puedo hacerlo más, Potter. Ese no es mi estilo… yo debo ser malo, es mi naturaleza  
  
Ron: Si no lo haces bien, no habrá ningún programa de chismes ni de maldad absoluta o como demonios se llama tu programa!  
  
Malfoy: De acuerdo, (se anota en la mano: MOLESTAR A WEASLEY MÁS QUE A NADIE)  
  
Hermione: yo también deseo tener un programa… me gustaría mucho… porfi Harry  
  
Harry: pero… ¿De qué se trataría?  
  
Hermione: De amor. Ya lo tengo!, que los lectores dejen mensajes sobre sus problemas amorosos y yo se los soluciono…  
  
Harry: Eso queda en manos de los lectores…  
  
Ron: Y Harry, Oliver, mis hermanos y yo podríamos hacer un programa de "Quidditch"… que dice "Quidditch informatico" con letras azules, y con una voz hermosa, (Como la de Hermione) diciendo… "-Bienvenidos al programa deportivo sobre… Quidditch."-  
  
Harry: Ron, recuerda que esto es una radio… nadie podrá ver las letras azules en ningún lado…  
  
Ron: Bueno, bueno arruinasueños, pero… ¿La idea te gusta?  
  
Harry: Por supuesto!, el nombre no me convence mucho, pero… ya mismo hay que ponerse en campaña con esas ideas!  
  
Hermione: y las o los oyentes que tengan algún problema por favor dejen sus mensajes y ayúdenme a poner a mi programa en pie!!  
  
Malfoy: y ahora vamos con esta canción tan.. linda… no,no puedo hacerlo…  
  
Hermione: bueno, debemos explicarle que Dean esta muy enfermo, así que en su reemplazo pusimos a los Gemelos Weasley, ya que son muy pedidos por los oyentes y lectores.  
  
George: Así es Hermione!!!  
  
Fred: Aquí va la canción… (apreta un botón) tick  
  
Harry: Cómo te iba diciendo, yo siempre me copio de Hermione en todas las pruebas, pero nadie se da cuenta, ni ella!  
  
Ron: Eso no es nada, yo le escribo canciones solo para ella, yo siento algo.. yo me di cuenta que a mi Hermione…  
  
Tick…  
  
Fred: Perdón, eso no era.  
  
Harry: Si, ya nos dimos cuenta…  
  
Ron: Pero lo cortaste justo a tiempo…  
  
George: ahora si la canción!  
  
Mensaje: Hola!, me llamo Seamus y quiero pedir el tema de   
  
  
GINNY EN LA CÁMARA (Ginny Weasley)  
Me siento atrapada  
En una Cámara Secreta en madrugada   
Esperando que alguien, me libere   
Tom Riddle está mandando serpientes a mi  
Pero eso no quiere decir que hoy voy a morir   
Baby baby baby ...   
  
Whoa ohh ohh (Voldemort dice vamos)   
Whoa ohh ohh (pero mi corazón dice no)   
  
Si mi alma quieres robar   
hay un precio que pagar   
Yo soy Ginny en la Cámara,   
Y Harry viene por allá   
Si mi alma quieres robar   
No haré tu sueño realidad   
Tendrás que luchar con el Niño que Vivió,   
se que viene por ti   
  
(yo soy Ginny en la cámara nene, rescátame con tu amor sincero)   
(Yo soy Ginny en la cámara nene, ven, ven a sacarme de aquí)   
  
Mi espíritu se desvanece las luces bajan   
Sólo un hechizo más y al final sabré   
que espero por alguien, que me salve   
Harry corre a la velocidad de la luz   
creo que eso dice que ganará hoy   
Baby baby baby ...   
  
Whoa ohh ohh (Voldemort dice vamos)   
Whoa ohh ohh (pero mi corazón dice no)   
  
Si mi alma quieres robar   
hay un precio que pagar   
Yo soy Ginny en la Cámara,   
Y Harry viene por allá   
Si mi alma quieres robar   
No haré tu sueño realidad   
Tendrás que luchar con el Niño que Vivió,   
se que viene por ti   
  
(yo soy Ginny en la cámara nene, rescátame con tu amor sincero)   
(Yo soy Ginny en la cámara nene, ven, ven a sacarme de aquí)   
  
Whoa ohh ohh (Voldemort dice vamos)   
Whoa ohh ohh (pero mi corazón dice no)   
  
Si mi alma quieres robar   
hay un precio que pagar   
Yo soy Ginny en la Cámara,   
Y Harry viene por allá   
Si mi alma quieres robar   
No haré tu sueño realidad   
Tendrás que luchar con el Niño que Vivió,   
se que viene por ti   
  
  
Si mi alma quieres robar   
hay un precio que pagar   
Yo soy Ginny en la Cámara,   
Y Harry viene por allá   
Si mi alma quieres robar   
No haré tu sueño realidad   
Tendrás que luchar con el Niño que Vivió,   
se que viene por ti   
  
(yo soy Ginny en la cámara nene, ven, ven a sacarme de aquí)   
Christina Aguilera. "Gennie in a Bottle". Albúm: Christina Aguilera.  
  
Ron: y ahí paso mi hermanita con su canción… que no se que quiso decir con "Yo soy Ginny en la Cámara"…  
  
Hermione: Quiso decir que esta aún en la cámara secreta… recuerdas… 2° año…  
  
Ron: Ah!, si ya lo recuerdo!  
  
Harry: bueno, no importa. Acá recibí un mensaje muy interesante que dice lo siguiente: Hola!!!!!  
me gusto muchisisisisismo!!!!!!!  
Harry, Herm, Ron, Dean y por supuesto Draco, me gusto muchisisisisisisimo su programa y me gustaria hacerle una dedicatoria a Draco Malfoy, que lo quiero muchisisisisisimo!!!!!! (con cualquier cancion)  
bueno, me despido, cuidense  
Polgara  
PD: podrian tratar mejor a Draco?, se lo merece!!!.  
¿Realmente piensas que "este" merece un trato mejor?  
  
Malfoy: Claro.. piensa eso porque es inteligente y no como tú, un ignorante  
  
Harry: Si hablas mal, no hay programa…  
  
Ron: Pero igual estamos felices que te haya gustado nuestro programa!  
  
Hermione: Aquí nos llegó otra que dice: Jajajajaja, esta muy divertido!! XDDDDD continualo plz, es de los fics mas originales que he leido. Bye =), Que lo envía una tal "Carla", no se que quiso decir con "fics", porque esto es una radio…  
  
Ron: ponen cada cosa!, y por último tenemos uno que dice lo siguiente: What's up!!! HOla...Como stas??? Somos BloodyMussa  
y DivaStarz...¿Sabes? la radio está genial, y esta muy """"Top""""" toca lo más vanguardista de   
estos días.... La música está excelentes, pero que melodramáticas las canciones, como que no quieren decir nada...  
DivaStarz: ¡¡¡¡ME GUSTÓ LO DE CHAU, CHAU, CHAU!!!... primero pensé que se trataba de un perrito...^^UUU...pero despúés me di cuenta que eran de mis amados y hermosos *////SYNC!!!! JC TE AMO!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! =D~~~...sorry... ^^UUU, olvidé que era de HP, pero está EXELENTE!!!!! SÍGUELA PLEASEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
BloodyMussa: Incurta, """exelente""" es encelente, no exelente, aprende a escribir  
DivaStarz: la inculta eres tú, está bien escrito y es inculta no incurta...._ parece que están un poco locas, no?  
  
Hermione: y creo que un poco de ortografía no les vendría mal, aunque nuestra estimada autora… mejor no hablemos…  
  
Malfoy: y otra persona inteligente que dice: Holas!!!!  
me gusto mucho, pero hubo muy poco de Drakin, de Snape y de los gemelos!!!!! quiero un poco mas de ellos (sobre todo de Draco).  
Le podrias dar la seccion de chismes a Draco?, en verdad quiero saber que hace Hermione despues de herbologia.  
cuidate y siguelo pronto  
Polgara  
  
Hermione: jajajajajajaja, dra-dra-jaja-dra-kin…  
  
Malfoy: discúlpala Polgara, es idiota. Pero trata de no llamarme más así, es por una cuestión de orgullo.  
  
Fred: cuando quieran pueden mandarnos cartas a nosotros también!  
  
George: Muy bien dicho, Fred!  
  
Harry: ya les llegará, no se preocupen!  
  
Fred: Ahora pondremos una canción!  
  
Harry: Muy bien, si hacen buena letra podrán estar en el programa de radio llamado "Quidditch ultimas noticias"  
  
Ron: ¡NO!, ERA QUIDDITCH INFORMÁTICO!  
  
Harry: Bueno, después lo discutimos!. Ahora por favor!, la canción!  
  
Fred: Como tu digas!  
  
SOBREPROTEGIDA Hermione Granger) --Lee la versión original--.  
Necesito tiempo (tiempo)  
Amor (amor)  
Placer (placer)  
Necesito espacio  
Se que me necesito  
  
(Accion!)  
  
Di hola a la chica que soy!  
Vas a ver a traves de mi perspectiva  
Necesito cometer errores para descubrir quien soy  
No quiero ser una maldita sobreprotegida  
Debe haber otra manera  
Pues creo en tomar oportunidades  
Pero quien soy para decir  
Lo que hara una chica  
Dios necesito respuestas  
  
¿Que haré con mi vida?  
(Lo descubriras no te preocupes)  
¿Como sabre que esta bien?  
(Solo hazlo a tu manera)  
No puedo evitar lo que siento  
Pero mi vida ha sido sobreprotegida  
  
Les digo lo que me gusta  
Lo que no hare  
Y lo que no hago  
Pero cada que lo hago me corrigen  
Cosas que he dicho  
No puedo creer lo que oi del mundo, me doy cuenta  
Sobreprotegida  
  
Debe haber otra manera  
Pues creo en tomar oportunidades  
Pero quien soy para decir  
Lo que hara una chica  
Dios necesito respuestas  
  
¿Que haré con mi vida?  
(Lo descubriras no te preocupes)  
¿Como sabre que esta bien?  
(Solo hazlo a tu manera)  
No puedo evitar lo que siento  
Pero mi vida ha sido sobreprotegida  
  
Necesito… tiempo (amor)  
Necesito… espacio  
(Este es, este es)  
  
No necesito a nadie  
Diciendome lo que quiero  
Lo que , que, que voy a  
Hacer con mi destino  
Digo no, no  
Nadie me dice lo que quiero hacer, hacer  
estoy tan fastidiada con gente diciendome que se  
Alguien mas menos yo  
  
(Accion!)  
  
  
¿Que haré con mi vida?  
(Lo descubriras no te preocupes)  
¿Como sabre que esta bien?  
(Solo hazlo a tu manera)  
No puedo evitar lo que siento  
Pero mi vida ha sido sobreprotegida  
  
No necesito a nadie  
Diciendome lo que quiero  
Lo que , que, que voy a  
Hacer con mi destino  
Digo no, no  
Nadie me dice lo que quiero hacer, hacer  
estoy tan fastidiada con gente diciendome que se  
Alguien mas menos yo  
  
¿Que haré con mi vida?  
(Lo descubriras no te preocupes)  
¿Como sabre que esta bien?  
(Solo hazlo a tu manera)  
No puedo evitar lo que siento  
Pero mi vida ha sido sobreprotegida  
  
Ron: Hermione se ha rebelado!  
  
Hermione: bueno, aquí hay una carta que hemos recibido que dice lo siguiente: jajajajaj XXXXD demas!! estubo estupendo!! Sirius mi amor!! estuviste en vivo!! gracias por las canciones chicos!!! algun dia escribira una y se las envio!!! Volti, pero que ternura, Dean pobre chico, quiero oirlo cantar, sabes quien serian un basilon los gemelos Weasley cantando cachita (de ricardo montaner) y Creabbe y Goyle (el baile del mortifago) jajajajaja.... bueno en cuanto a las elecciones voto poir Sirius, disculpa Draco.... se que eres sexy, malo y el mejor pero Sirius es mi amor!!.. Hermione, eres muy buena pero creo q tu debes seguir defendiendo a los elfos... necesitan un sueldo justo.... y Ron.. se que lo harias bien pero los gemelos te quitarian el poder, Harry entonces cada vez que vaya Voldi tendrias que salirte de alli.....  
  
Besos  
  
Lalwen  
  
PD. SIRIUS ERES EL MEJOR, SIGUE ASI MI VIDA, TIENES UNA LINDA VOZ, ERES SEXY, MALO, SENSUAL, BELLO, APUESTO, TIENES CARISMA, LO MAS IMPORTANTE TE RE-AMO!!!.   
  
Harry: Vaya, mi padrino parece ser un hombre muy pedido. Le voy a pedir algunos de sus trucos para tener éxito con las mujeres… no es que yo no lo tenga pero…  
  
Ron: Yo tengo mucho más éxito que vos… sino lee esta carta: Para el lindo Ron que es un amor, me encanta si no fuera por Hermione YA SERIAS MI NOVIO, animate a decirle que las quiere!. Aclaración: Yo, no quiero a nadie.  
  
Molly Weasley: ¿Cómo que a nadie?. Y a tu mamá que te lava la ropa todos los días, que te da de comer, que te tubo 9 meses en la panza soportando tus patadas. La que te paga la escuela y te da lo mejor…  
  
Ron: Si, mamá a ti si te quiero. Pero por favor vete… (muy colorado) me haces pasar vergüenza.  
  
Molly Weasley: Ya tendremos una charla de madre a hijo  
  
Ron: lo que quise decir es que a mi no me gusta Hermione ni nadie que se le parezca!  
  
Hermione: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué soy fea?  
  
Ron: No… pero tienes un carácter…  
  
Hermione: Vos no podes hablar porque tu carácter es desastroso, te enojas por todo!  
  
Ron: Y tu nunca te escuchas?, ¿O no Harry que es ella quien se enoja siempre?  
  
Harry: No me metan!, prefiero quedarme al margen  
  
Ron: Que buenos amigos que tengo!  
  
Fred: ¿pongo la siguiente canción?  
  
Harry: Sí por favor.  
  
Mensaje: Hola soy Sirius Black de nuevo, y quiero pedir el tema "el juego terminó" de Ron y Hermione y se lo dedico a mi fiel admiradora Lalwen, que escribe cosas marabillosas, ¡Eres mi fan Número 1!  
  
  
EL JUEGOTERMINÓ (Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger)  
Ah, yeah  
Ah, yeah  
Yeah  
Ron:  
Invencible  
Es lo que pensas que sos  
Pero sos tan típica  
Oh, pensas que sos una estrella  
Actuas como cualquiera  
El mundo gira alrededor tuyo  
Nena, jugaste mal  
Y ahora el juego se acabó  
Hermione:  
Porque trataste de jugar a dos puntas  
(a dos puntas)  
Y te quedaste atrapado en tus mentiras  
(en tus mentiras)  
Y ahora estas corriendo  
Estás corriendo fuera de tiempo  
Hermione:  
Jugaste con ti mismo  
Y todavía pensas que  
Podrías realmente encontrar un amor en alguien más?  
Estas moviendo, vas a perder   
Ron:  
Sabes que jugaste con ti misma  
Y ahora pensas, estas pensando que podés quedarte conmigo  
Pero nunca ganarás, pero nunca ganarás  
Intenta de nuevo, porque el juego terminó.  
(El juego Terminó)   
Ron:  
Tomálo como personal  
Porque lo hice cuando me engañaste  
Podes ser linda  
Pero es más de lo que el ojo ve   
Hermione:  
Sos tan predecible  
En la forma en que calculás cada movimiento  
Cabezas que gano y colas que pierdes  
Porque no pudiste elegir bien   
Ron:  
Porque trataste de jugar a dos puntas  
(a dos puntas)  
Hermione:  
Y te quedaste atrapado en tus mentiras  
(en tus mentiras)  
Ron:  
Y ahora estas corriendo  
Los dos:  
Estás corriendo fuera de tiempo  
Ron:  
Jugaste con ti misma  
Y todavía pensas que  
Podrías realmente encontrar un amor en alguien más?  
Estas moviendo, vas a perder   
Hermione:  
Sabes que jugaste con ti mismo  
Y ahora pensas, estas pensando que podés quedarte conmigo  
Pero nunca ganarás, pero nunca ganarás  
Intenta de nuevo, porque el juego terminó.  
(El juego Terminó)   
Ron:  
Como pudiste hacerme algo asi?  
Correr detrás de mi espalda   
Hermione:  
Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?  
Ahora el juego terminó   
Ron:  
Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?  
Tratarme así, tratarme así   
Hermione:  
Jugaste con ti mismo  
Y todavía pensas que  
Podrías realmente encontrar un amor en alguien más?  
Estas moviendo, vas a perder   
Ron:  
Sabes que jugaste con ti misma  
Y ahora pensas, estas pensando que podés quedarte conmigo  
Pero nunca ganarás, pero nunca ganarás   
Los dos:  
Intenta de nuevo, porque el juego terminó.   
  
(El juego Terminó)   
NSYNC. "The game is over". Albúm: Celebrity.  
  
Harry: Se pelean hasta en las canciones!  
  
Ron: Si, son terribles!  
  
Harry: ¿sabes de que hablo?  
  
Ron: ehhh… no  
  
Harry: mejor así.   
  
Hermione: Así está por concluir la 4° emisión de FM Hogwarts, perdón por no poder leer todos los mensajes hermosos que nos mandaron, pero de a poco los vamos a leer!, Y recuerden por favor de mandarme sus problemas, ya sean amorosos, o de lo que sea, pero háganlo por mí!!  
  
Ron: Y para los que querían Gemelos Weasley y Oliver Wood, les prometemos que dentro de poco los verán, perdón, escucharán en nuestro estreno de el proyecto que se titulará "QUI-DDITCH-IN-FOR-MÁ-TI-CO,. ¿Escuchaste Harry?  
  
Harry: see… bueno, nos vemos!  
  
Ron: no, Harry, sería: nos escuchamos…  
  
Harry: bueno, y recuerden sintonizarnos en nuestro próximo programa en la 203.9 FM, y para los que recién llegaron esto fue FM Hogwarts!  
  
Hermione: Y si este programa te gustó, el próximo, te va a encantar!  
  
Fred: y mándennos mensajes por favor!!  
  
George: Sí por favor!!!  
  
Fred: Chau!  
  
Chick  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nota: no se qué pasa ahora con Fanfiction.net, pero me parece que con mi nueva "historia" titulada: "TU estas desechado (YOU are dismissed)" no me pueden dejar reviews, asi que les quiero pedir un favor… lean la nueva historia y dejenmen los comentarios aquí… ¿Sipi?, muchas gracias desde ya!!, y perdón por la tardanza!!!!!! 


	5. Sirius nuestro padrino

Ron: Bienvenidos a otra emocion de FN.  
  
Harry: (se lleva la mano a la cabeza) Ron, es FM no FN, entiende no puedes presentar el programa. Además es emición no emoción  
  
Ron: Una oportunidad más, la última!  
  
Harry: eso dijiste hace 15 oportunidades.  
  
Ron: Lo tomo como un "Si, mi querido y adorado Ron Weasley, mi rey hagamoslo todas las veces que tu quieras"  
  
Harry: ¬¬.. Sabes que no he dicho eso y nunca la haré  
  
Dean: y uno, dos, tres AL AIRE.  
  
Ron: Hola, bienvenidos a FM Hogwarts y aquí mi acompañante Harry Cotter  
  
Harry: Cortén!, es que ni sabes mi nombre, soy Potter, no Cotter.  
  
Ron: bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera, no lo haré más!  
  
Harry: No hay un animal que comete dos veces el mismo error, asi que, YA!  
  
Ron: Hola bienvenidos a FM Hogwarts, y aquí mi acompañante Harry Lotter, digo Potter, dije Potter, ¿O no que todos escucharon Potter?  
  
Harry: Pues si existe un animal que comete dos veces el mismo error, es Ronald Weasley!  
  
Ron: Ahora si!, por favor!  
  
Harry: Muy bien, (Con voz muy grave) solo espero que esta vez salga bien, si es que quieres seguir con vida.  
  
Ron: epa!, nos pusimos malos.  
  
Harry: Hablaste con mi lado oscuro  
  
Ron: Ahhh.. ¬¬  
  
Harry: Ahora si, Dean. AL AIRE!  
  
Ron: hola, bievenidos a una nueva emición de FM Hogwarts, y aquí me encuentro con mi amigo Harry Potter  
  
Harry: (con voz de locutor) Si, bienvenidos, hoy les prometemos una programación especial, digo, expectacular. (mira para el costado y en voz baja dice: Saquen a Malfoy de este lugar por favor)  
  
Ron: entrevistas exclusibas a Cho Chang, Ginny mi hermanita, Harry mi amiguito, Sirius mi padrinito  
  
Harry: Oye que Sirius es mi padrino  
  
Ron: Puede ser el mío, ¿O no Sirius?  
  
Sirius: Claro que si Ron, puedo ser padrinos de todos los que quieran!  
  
Harry: (con voz melancólica y de nene chiquito), peo yo siempe sheré tu preferido, ¿verda Sirius?  
  
Ron: Me parece que no, Harry!  
  
Harry: Me parece que si, Ron!  
  
Ron: Me parece que no, Harry!  
  
Harry: Me parece que si, Ron!  
  
Ron: Me parece que no, Harry!  
  
Harry: Me parece que si, Ron!  
  
Ron: Me parece que no, Harry!  
  
Harry: Me parece que si, Ron!  
  
Sirius: Oigan, oigan, ( con voz de galán ) yo solo. quiero. a mis fans. (tira besos al micrófono)  
  
Harry: Bueno, entonces yo sólo quiero a Cho.  
  
Cho: ¿A mi?  
  
Harry: (colorado), no me dijeron que estaba acá!  
  
Ron: era tu regalo de cumpleaños (Se da vuelta y se rie despacio)  
  
Harry: ¿Pero mi cumpleaños no fue hace 2 meses?  
  
Ron: ¿Y?, como te estimo mucho te puedo regalar algo todos los días.  
  
Harry: 0_o  
  
Harry: Bueno, comenzemos realmente con la transmición. Ahora si, vamos con la primer entrevista, pero. ¿Qué demonios dice?, ¡HERMI, PUEDES HACER LA LETRA DE LOS CARTELES MÁS GRANDE!  
  
Hermione: Es la letra que tengo, me sacaron de la radio, solo porque dicen que hablo mucho, me ponen a escribir carteles, y ahora me dicen que hagan letra más grande. (Tira el cartel al piso con mucha fuerza) ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO HARRY JAMES POTTER Y RONALD NO-SE-TU-SEGUNDO-NOMBRE WEASLEY, ADIOS, ESTO SE TERMINA ACÁ  
  
(Se va de la radio, y se escucha un fuerte portazo)  
  
Harry: 0_o  
  
Ron: 0_o, bueno, estemmmm.  
  
Harry: ¡MUJERES!. Volviendo a la programación, aquí vamos con la entrevista a Ginny Weasley.  
  
Dean: asi es.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Neville: bien, estemmm, bien, ahora, si ahora, la entrevista a Ginny o Virginia como quieran llamarla Weasley. (persigue a Ginny y al toma del brazo)  
  
Ginny: Neville, deja de hacer tonterías.  
  
Neville: Una entrevista, solo unas preguntas.  
  
Ginny: Neville.  
  
Neville: por favor ;_;  
  
Ginny: Pero rápido  
  
Neville: si rápido, ¿Qué. que. piensas de. de. Harry?  
  
Ginny: tu sabes bien lo que pienso. Creo que es el chico más lindo que vi, claro, que no deja de ser atento, simpático, valiente.  
  
Neville: Ahh. bueno.y.  
  
Ginny: Espera, no terminé aún, seguro es romántico, sincero, cortés, caballero, tranquilo pero peleador a la vez, muuyy hermoso, ¿Y qué más?, Ah!, ¿Ya te he dicho que es lindo y valiente?  
  
Neville: Si, bueno, Virginia, esto es todo, adios!  
  
Ginny: Espera, Nev, ¿Me puedes decir para que radio es esta entrevista?  
  
Neville: Para la radio de Harry.  
  
Ginny: ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Oh, por Dios!!!!!!!!!!! (se pone colorada y se va corriendo a toda prisa, Neville la sigue con la vista hasta que dobla en una esquina.  
  
Neville: Creo que eso es todo por el día de hoy. ¡¡¡HAY!!! (Hermione pasa hecha furia y empuja a Neville, lo mira arrepentida, y la insigna que tiene Neville en su uniforma que dice: "Reportero especial de FM Hogwarts"  
  
Hermione: Claro, primero eramos nosotros tres, luego Malfoy, luego Dean, luego Seamus, luego los gemelos Weasley, luego Neville, y ¿Después que?, ¿Todo el colegio?, Eso si que no te lo voy a permitir, claro que no. Me vengaré de FM Hogwarts y desearán no haber conocido a Hermione Granger.  
  
Neville: 0_o fin de la entrevista.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- **-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry: 0_o  
  
Ron: ¿Se va a vengar?  
  
Harry: Asi parece, pero bueno, no importa, el programa se nos va a terminar, asi que vamos con la first song  
  
Ron: ¿First song?  
  
Harry: Yeah, the first song now, please Dean.  
  
Ron: si sigues hablando en Inglés te golpeo  
  
Harry: come on Ron, you know English, isn't you?  
  
Ron: una más y no me hago cargo de que tengas otra cicatriz pero en forma de W  
  
Harry: Why W?  
  
Ron: ¿Porque W?, por Weasley idiota!, (Se escucha ruido de piña)  
  
Dean: Creo que no reacciona.  
  
Ron: no importa, tu pon la canción si no quieres terminar igual  
  
Dean: (Traga saliva), muy bien, solo. solo tranquilizate.  
  
Sirius: Esta canción me la escribió uno de mis 25.87.693 sobrinos, ya no recuerdo su nombre, es. ese, el chico que esta tirado ahí, al lado del pelirojo, que también es mi sobrino.  
  
Dean: ¬¬ su nombre es Harry  
  
Sirius: Claro, Parry, yo me acordaba su nombre, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, ¿Y tu como te llamas?  
  
Dean: mejor haga silencio.  
  
El Extraño de Pelo Largo (Enanitos Verdes)  
  
Harry Potter a Sirius Black  
  
Vagando por las calles,  
  
mirando los brujos pasar (las brujas pasar)  
  
el extraño de pelo largo  
  
sin su varita va (se la quitaron en Azkaban) Ay fuego en su mirada,  
  
y un poco de insatisfacción (mucha más diria yo)  
  
por ese mago maldito que a Jamie mato  
  
y que no pudo vengar... pero lo hará (conmigo claro está).  
  
Inutíl es que trates de entender  
  
interpretar quisas, el mapa del merodeador,  
  
que el mismo hizo... ya que es uno de ellos. Vagando por las calles,  
  
mirando los brujos pasar (las brujas pasar)  
  
el extraño de pelo largo  
  
sin su varita va (se la quitaron en Azkaban) Ay fuego en su mirada,  
  
y un poco de insatisfacción (mucha más diria yo)  
  
por ese mago maldito que a Jamie mato  
  
y que no pudo vengar... pero lo hará (conmigo claro está).  
  
Sirius: Gracias Ruki Kinomoto!  
  
Ron: Si, muchas gracias!  
  
Dean: Asi es!  
  
Sirius: Hey, ¿Tu como te llamas?  
  
Dean: Mi nombre es Dean  
  
Sirius: Dean, ¿No te gustaría ser mi sobrino, por solo una pequeña tarifa de 4$ al mes, seré tu padrino, trataré de salvar a tus padres si es que alguien los quiere matar?, pero no te prometo mucho, hay algunas veces que fallo.  
  
Dean: No, gracias, ya tengo padrinos, y con ellos me alcanza  
  
Ron: Vamos a otra canción?  
  
Dean: Si, mejor.  
  
Sirius: esta se las dedico a todos mis sobrinos hermosos de todo el mundo, y a mis queridas y hermosas fans!  
  
Ron: Yo a mis fans y a mi querida Hermione, que se encuentra enojada.  
  
Dean: Y ya que estamos a mis padrinos  
  
Harry: (muy despacio) y yo a mi querida Cho Chang y a mis fans  
  
Ron: (le pega una piña en el estómago) mejor te callas.  
  
Harry: Ron. eres mi amigo. aún?  
  
Ron: vamos a la canción.  
  
  
  
Suave (Original: Luis Miguel) Ron Weasley  
  
Como explicar la magia que tiene  
  
su manera de enamorar, tan bella.  
  
Me estimula su calor (Lumos)  
  
su manera de caminar sensual hacia mí.  
  
Dejate llevar por mi escoba, que insita  
  
nuestros cuerpos que quieren volar.  
  
Dejate de lanzar hechizos ya, hay  
  
razón para que me ames  
  
nuestro destino es así.  
  
Suave, como me mata tu mirada.  
  
Suave, es el perfume de tu piel.  
  
Suave, son tus pociones, ay siempre te soñe.  
  
Suave, como la brisa en el gran lago.  
  
Suave, como me transformas en tu esclavo.  
  
Suave, son tus pociones, al fin te tengo aquí.  
  
Como controlar la calida sensación  
  
cuando me das tus besos... en la mejilla.  
  
Aunque lo quiera evitar  
  
mi varita me lleva hacia tí.  
  
Dejate llevar por mi escoba, que te hará  
  
volar, oh ya quiero atrapar... tu corazón.  
  
Deja de lanzar encantamientos, no hay razón  
  
para ello, nuestro destino ya es así.  
  
Suave, como me mata tu mirada.  
  
Suave, es el perfume de tu piel.  
  
Suave, son tus pociones, ay siempre te soñe.  
  
Suave, como la brisa en el gran lago.  
  
Suave, como me transformas en tu esclavo.  
  
Suave, son tus pociones, al fin te tengo aquí. Inexplicable fantasia, al hechizo  
  
de tu piel... OH NENA!!!  
  
Suave, como me mata tu mirada.  
  
Suave, es el perfume de tu piel.  
  
Suave, son tus pociones, ay siempre te soñe.  
  
Suave, como la brisa en el gran lago.  
  
Suave, como me transformas en tu esclavo.  
  
Suave, son tus pociones, al fin te tengo aquí.  
  
Ron: temo que este programa se esta por terminar. pero no sin antes. UNA ENTREVISTA A SIRIUS BLACK, EL PADRINO DE TODOS!  
  
Sirius: claro, no sin antes una pequeña tarifa. Aprobecho a decirles a todas las fans que ls amo, que sueño con ellas todas las noches y que .  
  
Ron: Claro, Sirius, se te subieron las fans a la cabeza!  
  
Sirius: No, claro que no.  
  
Ron: ¿Cómo sería tu chica ideal?  
  
Sirius: Una chica que sepa cocinar, que sepa hacer magia, o una muggle sería lindo también, lo fundamental: QUE ME AME  
  
Ron: Hay por Dios que cursy (se mete los dedos en la boca), me da asco  
  
Sirius: próxima pregunta.  
  
Ron: ¿Quién de tus amigo quieres más A) James Potter B) Reamus Lupin C)Snape D) Tus Fans E) A ti mismo  
  
Sirius: Claro, que es muy ovbio que a mis fans, y a Lupin!  
  
Harry: y mi padre?  
  
Sirius: Reamus esta vivo y podría escucharme, y si dego James se pondría mal, en cambio James esta muerto, por si no lo sabías, y no me puede oir.  
  
Harry: ¿Hace falta que me recuerdes que esta muerto? ;_; (llora desconsoladamente)  
  
Sirius: amos no llores, te cobro tan solo 2$ por consolarte como un padrino lo hace a su ahijado.  
  
Harry: (llora más Fuerte)  
  
Ron: nos despedimos con esta última canción  
  
TE FUISTE(Ron Weasley) Hay miles de palabras que podría decir para que vuelvas a casa, yeah  
  
Hace mucho que te fuiste, y me dejaste solo  
  
No recuerdo lo que me dijiste, estabas actuando muy extraño  
  
Tal vez yo estaba demasiado ciego para ver que necesitabas un cambio. Fue algo que dije para hacerte dar la vuelta?  
  
Para hacerm que te vayas y me dejes frío  
  
Si sólopudiera encontrar la manera de hacer que tu estuvieras  
  
aquí, ahora He estado sentado aquí  
  
Tratando de sacarte de mi mente  
  
Estoy tratando lo mejor de mi para ser un hombre y ser fuerte  
  
Me volví loco deseando poder tocar tu rostro  
  
Pero la verdad me recuerda que ,  
  
te fuiste. No quiero hacer excusas nena  
  
Si cambiar el aspecto de que te fuiste  
  
Pero si hay algo que yo pueda hacer,  
  
No me lo dejarás saber? El tiempo está pasando muy lento ahora, creo que esta es mi vida  
  
sin ti  
  
Y tal vez podría cambiar mis días, pero nena  
  
no quiero. Asi que sólo estoy dando vueltas y buscando algo para hacer  
  
Para apartar mi mente de el sentimiento de perderte.  
  
Y se en mi corazón, que no puedes decirme que no me amas  
  
por favor, di que si, yeah, yeah, yeah.. He estado sentado aquí  
  
Tratando de sacarte de mi mente  
  
Estoy tratando lo mejor de mi para ser un hombre y ser fuerte  
  
Me volví loco deseando poder tocar tu rostro  
  
Pero la verdad me recuerda que ,  
  
te fuiste. Qué es lo que haré, si no puedo estar contigo?  
  
Dime a quien le hablaré, nena  
  
quién seré?  
  
Ahora que estamos separados, estoy todavía en tu corazón?  
  
Nena, es que no ves  
  
que te necesito junto a mi? He estado sentado aquí  
  
Tratando de sacarte de mi mente  
  
Estoy tratando lo mejor de mi para ser un hombre y ser fuerte  
  
Me volví loco deseando poder tocar tu rostro  
  
Pero la verdad me recuerda que ,  
  
te fuiste. La verdad me recuerda que...  
  
Sirius: Recuerda que puedo hacerte feliz, siendo mi ahijad@ por tan solo 4$ al me, incluye salvación de padres y reencuentro después de muchso años. También me puedes tener como tu maascota, seré tu perro por tan solo 2$ el día!!!  
  
Dean: Ya, mejor corto  
  
CLICK  
  
  
  
Tubo muuuy mal. Tardé un montón pero estoy llena de pruebas. Gracias por todos los reviews, pero tengo que darles unas noticas: Creo que este es el final de FM Hogwarts. Asi es. Creo que no puedo seguir, porque no tubo el "éxito" que yo esperaba. Los siento mucho Un beso Los amo Crystal. 


End file.
